


Possession and Handling

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [6]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's blood test turns out positive for marijuana. Harry, his manager, takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession and Handling

**Louis POV**

            I sat in a chair that was on the opposite side of the room. I was facing the couch that my manager would soon be seated at. The clock on the wall ticked on as I waited for him to come. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew what was coming. The only problem was I did not know specifically what he wanted to discuss with me. I tracked back to the previous months and what stunts I could have pulled to deserve this sudden meeting.

I showed up late for work twice in the same week. That was on accident, though. I remember I was partying a little too much the day before. Maybe it was the mailing incident? I couldn’t get to the post office in time to send the products out, so I had to do it a day late. It had to be that. Either way, I prepared myself for the worst. I made an attempt to predict what I was going to say to him just so I could save my job, but I didn’t have time for that. This was mainly because he had finally arrived.

He wore a white shirt and black dress pants. It was a professional outfit that only a manager could pull off. His long, nearly flattened curls covered most of the sides of his face. He was holding a clipboard that had an impressive amount of papers stashed under its clip. I suspected that those documents were either for me or about me. On the back of the clipboard, on the part where I could see, a mounted sticker read “Mr. Styles”. Yes, this was my manager.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” he greeted me as I stood up; “Nice to meet you here.”

“Hello Mr. Styles,” I replied. I’ve only met this man once or twice before. I did not remember that cheeky smile he was expressing. He told me to sit and I complied. He took his seat in the middle of the couch opposite me. We faced each other with eye contact. I just wanted to get this over with.

“Now, as part of the team here, you may know that I have been assigned to evaluate your physical condition. It’s very important to have you in your best health for this career you are pursuing.”

 _UGGGHHHH,_  I moaned in thought.  _Not the speech. Just get to the point curly!_

“Although your employer is proud of your position, we have received a few problems with your blood test report.”

_Oh, he’s talking about that stupid health check everyone had to go through last month._

“I hate to be direct, but it seems that you have tested positive for traits of marijuana.”

_Crap. I forgot about that. I thought it would fade away by the morning of that. SHIT!_

 “Please understand that I am not here to counsel you in any way. The company simply wants me to inform you that this is an issue both for yourself and your work ethics. Now, you are fully aware that this situation can result in the termination of your career.”

 _I’m dead. In fact, I’m already dead. I pasted away a long time ago. Somehow I am still here. Maybe my heart could stop right now so I won’t have to go through this interview anymore. I wouldn’t mind. Go ahead! KILL ME!_ Sadly, I cannot control a death wish.

“However, I know that you are a good man, Mr. Tomlinson.” My manager kept up the speech with his clipboard in hand. “I’d hate to see a responsible employee as you walk out of here because of a simple test result. I believe everybody deserves a second chance if they have a good reputation.”

I nodded my head and smiled. I wanted him to believe that I was paying attention despite the fact that I wanted to hide in a hole for the rest of my life. I subconsciously asked myself why I had to do what I did with those drugs I was holding for a friend.

“Yes, I think so. Considering the economy and how difficult it is to find a job in this area, I believe it is for the best if you stay right where you are at the moment. I’m sorry to say, though, that this second chance involves a compromise.”

“Compromise?” I spoke up, “how so?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Mr. Styles continued. “Normally, whenever a drug report is presented back to the company, the employee that is guilty of the possession is thrown off on the street in a heartbeat. Reputation will plunder and there’s a risk of having your name on a blacklist, etc., etc. The company you work for trusts me to file these reports accurately and to take action when necessary. I would not like to do this to you. I believe that a more …” he paused for a moment, reclaiming his words. “Perplexed method will benefit both you and me.”

I nodded my head, inventively.  _Come on, man. Where are you going with this?!_

“This method I am proposing, at least in my opinion is a great procedure that works for both adults and children. To get right to the point, I don’t know how you feel about this case; it will be a traditional over the knee spanking. This is my proposal.”

My insides sort of dropped. It felt like a black hole had just sprung out in my stomach. Spanking? He wants to spank me? I knew for sure that I was not a little kid anymore, so I looked to him in shock. Mr. Styles stopped me before I got the chance to shake my head.

“Hold on, wait. I know it is a strange proposal but the alternative would be me sending a report to the company so they can receive the full information about your marijuana test. That would provide the complete decision to fire you. We do not want that, do we?”

I shrugged. He knew that I was an adult and he knew it full well. I replied, “No.” This brought an understanding expression across my manager’s face.

“I thought so. I know you are a grown man, Mr. Tomlinson. But because of this positive drug this, I will take you over my knee and go through layer by layer of clothing. I am going to spank your bottom like a rebellious teenage kid who got caught sneaking drugs into class and needs help getting on the right path. In this economy, I do not see you jeopardizing your career. However, I do not want you to feel pressured in any way. The choice is yours, Mr. Tomlinson. I can have you terminated after I send the report to the company, which will cause work for the both of us, or I can pull you over my knee for a fair, solid spanking and this will all be over and done. Now, what would you like to do?”

Breathing out a sigh, I tried to make a decision that was particularly obvious. Get fired or have my butt warmed? I did not like this proposal but it seems to be the only way. As an answer, I stood up knowing perfectly well that I would not be able to sit down again for a long time.

“I’ll take the spanking, sir.”

“Thank you for cooperating. Come over here.” My manager gestured me to step forward to one of the sides of the couch. He sat down his clipboard on the table that was an armrest away. I could tell that he was detecting my nerves because he spoke up once again.

“You don’t have to be scared. It’ll be over before you know it and I have been on both ends of the bargain. Yes, it is going to hurt but this is what a punishment is supposed to be. I hope you realize, and you will find out, that this will be a bare bottom disciplinary action. I’ll be sure that you understand the lesson before the session is done. Should we get started?”

I looked down at his lap. The rock in my gut told me that I was required to crawl over it and take the punishment with dignity. That did not make me feel any better.

“Like I have a choice,” I joked. Mr. Styles was having none of it.

“I can extend the process at your leisure. Now, get over my knee.”

My manager raised his arms so I could do everything myself. I took pity on my dignity as I bent myself forward. My toes touched the ground and so did my hands. I could see the fabric of the couch that was next to my head. My pants-clad ass was presented up in the air even though I was not ready for what was coming. Attempting to make myself comfortable, I had failed. You can never be comfortable if you are over somebody’s lap.

“Alright,” Mr. Styles’ hand crept up to the side of my waist. It was time. “Now.”

A loud slap echoed through the room. Seconds later, I felt the blow. I cringed at the sudden impact and the following hits that were planted on my behind.

“Everyone has their own opinion on drugs;”  _SMACK._ “I am completely objective of the substance.”

This was disgusting me. I felt like a child, though I had never had the experience of being punished like this. I felt vulnerable as he slapped me again. My pants protected me but it wouldn’t last forever.

“As I’ve said before,”  _SPANK._  “I am not here to counsel you.”  _SPANK._  “Though you do realize that marijuana is deadly, are you aware of that?”  _SPANK._ “You are jeopardizing both your health and your career.”  _SPANK._  “I hope you understand that you deserve a solid, sound and fair punishment for this reason.”  _SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The lecturing could not distract me enough. The growing warmth that was being set upon my bum was unavoidable. It made me cringe to think that I was only my manager’s lap. My hands scratched at the carpet. It could only get worse.

“Stand up,” Mr. Styles ordered and I obeyed, hoping that it was over. “Now drop your trousers and the underwear.” I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him that I had enough and that I did not deserve anything of what I was getting. But my job was at stake. That’s what kept me from running away. I unbuckled my pants. My thumbs pulled the fabrics down. My junk was displayed for my manager to see, but he did not care. He looked me in the eyes. At least he gave me privacy to a certain extent.

“Good. Over you go.” He immediately got to work once I was over his lap again. His hand stung much worse than when I had my pants on.

I cried out “Ouch!”

“Quiet or I’ll start again. You don’t want the crew downstairs to hear you, do you?”

I shut my mouth. To think that my fellow coworkers would find out that I was being punished right here in the office would be humiliating beyond belief. I prayed right then and there that no one would notice how uncomfortable I would be sitting in my office chair. Mr. Styles swatted my bare bum in a rhythmic pattern as promised. After a couple spanks here and there, I started to kick. My manager stopped me when he took the matter into his leg – literally.

“Oh no, I don’t think so, Mr. Tomlinson.” I could feel his leg finding its way from under me. His other leg pinned me in place so I wouldn’t slide off his lap or hit him as he was continued the session. I could tell that my manager was a professional at administering both the punishment and the company. After a set of continuous spanks, I somehow lost control of my actions. My hand flailed behind me in hope of saving my ass. I could feel the temperature of my bottom for a split second before Mr. Styles scolded at me.

“Oh, I will smack your hand so hard you’ll need over three joints just to make yourself feel better.” He grasped my hand and pulled it so it would stay behind my back.

  1. “OW! I’m sorry!”



“I know you are.”  _SPANK._  “Are you going to be drug free for the next health check?”  _SPANK._

“Yes!”  _SPANK._

“You promise?”  _SPANK. SPANK. SPANK._

“I promise! OW! I’m sorry!”

“I hope so.”

This continued on for a while. It felt like forever was equivalent to a few minute. It seemed as if I was falling down to the floor with every swat he gave me. I could see the fabrics in the carpet until my arms supported my upper body. Every now and then, Mr. Styles would take a break just to scold me for my particular action that caused us to have the meeting.

“I cannot believe that a grown man such as you,”  _SPANK_  “would make the mistake of taking a buzz the day before a health check.”  _SPANK._  “You’ve just got to be more courteous to yourself.”  _SPANK._  “And now you’re here,”  _SPANK_  “recognizing your mistake,”  _SPANK_  “And I have to help you down the right path.”  _SPANK._  “Do you understand why you’ve gotten over my knee, Mr. Tomlinson?”  _SPANK._

I kept up with the beat and answered him. “OUCH! Yes!”

“Then tell me why.”

“Because I don’t want to get fired for the health report.”  _SPANK._ “OW!”

“That’s right.”  _SPANK._  “ _SPANK._  “One more; OK?”

“OK.” I took a breath.

He raised his hand and let it fall. The last slap hurt the most. I sniffled, thankful that it was finally over. When Mr. Styles took the liberty of rubbing my canvas, I had then noticed just how hot he had burned my bum. The air felt cool against my skin when he made me stand up. I immediately covered my junk from my manager’s view by pulling my underwear and pants up. It stung from the contact but it had to be done.

“Mr. Tomlinson, I hope we never have to go through this problem again. I just want you to know that this is nothing personal.” He stood up as well, rubbing his reddened hand. I nodded my head.

Rubbing my eyes, I replied. “Yes. It’s alright.” I mumbled out a “thank you.”

He raised his hand to meet mine. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. The report is safe with me.”

I shook his hand, noticing the bruises that probably matched both of my cheeks.

**THE END**


End file.
